Ginger Dawn
This is book one of the Date with Fate series. A collab by Icy and Ginger. . Cats Gingerstripe-Gingerstripe is a white tom with two ginger spots on his back and right side. He has a ginger patch covering most of his head. He has dark brown optics. Gingerstripe was named after his striped tail. Gingerstripe is a funny, warm and loyal cat who likes to make cats laugh. He rushes into battle, not like his other clanmates, but with happiness, knowing after the battle, blood will be shed and it will be done with. He also knows when he fights, he brings his clan the benefit of what they are fighting over. In camp, Gingerstripe jokes to shake off any remaining fear that drifts into his nose. Gingerstripe is a charming, social tom who loves to have fun. He used to have a mate called May, who betrayed him. That was when he was a loner. Dawnpaw - Beautiful blue-grey she-cat with amber eyesShe has a sharp tounge, but is very kind. Chapter l - Gingerstripe - Ginger We walk into RushClan camp, our mouths full of prey and our spirits high. The willows swished around me as I walked into camp, I breathed in the air. RushClan was my past, present and future. Cats mewed hi, and Mossynose appreciated my bird with a purr. "Gingerstripe!" a voice mews, and a brown coloured tom runs forward to me. "Robinstar!" I purred, and rushed forward. Its always Ginger and Robinstar, my best friend since I came as a apprentice. It was "those two troublemakers' or "the friendliest toms ever." Robinpaw and Gingerpaw, Robincloud and Gingerstripe, and now it was Robinstar and Gingerstripe. Robinstar smiled at me. "StarClan was good to you, Ginger?" I beamed back. "Yup, Roobin." I mewed, using our nicknames. We were just the stuipidest, and Cloudyspots knew it. When we grew up, she was always our friend, but Robinstar was the one for her. Eh, I didn't care. Im young and carefree. When Robinstar became leader, Cloudyspots asked to be his mate. Well, I can't say how happy he was. "Well, I best be off. Cloudyspots isn't well." His face darkened. I'd heard Cloudyspots had greencough, but I begged StarClan for her to be okay. Cloudyspots was expecting Robinstar's kits. I nodded and he dashed off. Sighing, I walked towards the fresh-kill pile. I noticed that the same group of she-cats were gossiping about Silverstone, 'the handsomest tom in RushClan.', which was rubbish. That was me. The apprentices weren't as stuipid as Rosefoot, Lilyflower and Mistyclaw. Rolling my eyes, I took a small mouse and settled by my friends, Stormeyes and Raindrop, but I struck a pose and walk around the she-cats, who giggle. Dawnpaw,who was nearby, cuffs me on the ear. She was a sweet grey she-cat with a personality. Eveningpaw looks at me wistfully, which I don't understand. "Hey guys." I mewed as I padded over. Stormeyes is a fluffy grey tom who's awesome, and Raindrop's a sweet blue tabby. I stand out, me with my white and ginger coat, and brown eyes. I am fluffy, like Stormeyes, but Raindrop's fur is nothing like mine. Its sleek and beautifal. "Heya Ginger!" "Hi Ginger." I nodded. "Whats up?" Raindrop looked sideways at Stormeyes. I raised my eyebrows. "What now?" Stormeyes whispered to me, voice laden with panic. "Robinstar has more then Cloudyspots on his mind. Rumor is that Robinstar and Whitestar of SnowClan have been arguing about stolen prey. We might be facing a battle." I just laughed. "A battle of kit names? Do you think Robinstar'll name it Gingerkit, after me?" I struck a pose again. "Of course not." A voice mews, and I dodge to the side as Robinstar crashes to the ground, aiming for me. Raindrop and Stormeyes laugh. And I shrug my shoulders. "Too awesome for that. You are too darn fat, Robinstar. Maybe those nine lives give you flab." I cheeked, as Robinstar, a horrible comebacker, slapped my face with his tail. Raindrop looked around and mewed. "I need to start training more with my apprentice, Dawnpaw. Tommorow, maybe. You two want to help?" Stormeyes groaned. "Tommorow I promised that I'd help Fireshade with finding herbs." Raindrop looked at me. "Just us three?" She mewed to Robinstar and me. "Too busy." Robinstar replied. I purred. "As if you never arent." I meowed. "See you tommorow, Robin, hope you lose some of that weight...not!" Stormeyes laughed. "Bye, guys!" "See you there!" "Bye!" Stormeyes and Raindrop mewed, as the I walked into the warrior den, looking forward to a day of training with one of my friends tommorow. The wind whistled around in the breeze as I dozed off. Chapter 2 - Dawnpaw - Icy Category:IcewrathxFeatherswirlxCraneheart's fanfics Category:Gingerstripe's fanfics Category:Fan Fictions